Mistletoe
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. It's Christmas time. Goblins, a small child, and a Goblin King.   The third in my holiday series.  J/S
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello my lovely readers. Thanks for all of your lovely reviews for _Turkey__Baster_. Just so that I can yell it. ROLL TIDE ROLL! I'm so hoping Alabama makes it to the BCS Championship. It helps the state look good as well as the SEC.

K. Like always I don't own _Labyrinth_ or its characters. Just the ones I made up.

So we begin the third story in the series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The early morning sun glisten upon the freshly fallen snow. There were a few birds chirping outside in the bare trees. Children would soon be awaking to rush to see what was under the Christmas tree.

In a second story bedroom, a young woman slept in her bed with a locked door. She was not taking any chances of her much loved little brother would come barging in and wake her. Oh, he would wake her, but it wouldn't be by him jumping up and down on her bed.

Suddenly, a tap came to her window. She rolled over and hid deeper into her covers.

A muffled voice replied, "go away."

The tapping grew louder, and now there was a soft hooting coming from outside her window.

Reluctantly, she threw off her covers. Running a hand through her messy chocolate hair, she yawned. Then she rubbed the sleep out of her emerald eyes as she stood. The young woman stumbled over to the window. She groggily looked at the golden white barn owl.

She mumbled, "what are you doing here?"

The owl looked up at her with mix matched blue eyes and tapped on the window once again.

Yawning, she opened her window.

The owl then hopped inside and landed on the window seat. With a whirl of glitter and magic, the owl transformed into a man with wild feathery blonde hair and the same eyes as the owl. He looked her up and down.

"My, my, Sarah, this is not what I was expecting."

"What are you doing here this early? We haven't even exchanged gifts among us yet."

"Well, I came to see you."

Sarah groggily sat down down. "You've seen me."

"What do you need to wake up, Sarah."

"A cup of coffee."

With a gestured of his hand, he held out a cup coffee just as she like it. "Here you are, Sarah."

Sarah gingerly took the cup from him. "Thanks, Jareth."

He closed the window against the freezing air and sat beside her.

Sarah took a sip of the caffeine filled beverage. "Why are you really here this early, Jareth?"

"I'll be gone before Toby comes to wake you." Jareth smirked.

"Jareth, start talking."

Jareth sighed. "I wanted to give you a gift."

"Jareth, we do that later."

"I have one for later. This is one I doubt your family would be ready for."

"No asking me to marry you."

"We're not ready for that yet, Precious."

"I don't know if I ever will be."

Jareth smirked. "Oh, and that dream I woke you up from wasn't too far from now."

"Shut up. Haven't I told you I hate it when you do that?"

"No, but I don't ever want to hear you'll never be ready to marry me, Sarah. You're lying. You know that as well as I."

"It's too early to deal with this. Now what's this gift you want to give me now?"

Jareth smiled. "Now, why would I tell you what it is? That takes away from the surprise."

Sarah almost began to jump up and down in excitement, but she only smiled sweetly. "Please, Jareth."

Slowly, Jareth pulled his hand from behind his back. "All you had to do was ask nicely." He placed the silver wrapped gift gently into her lap.

Gingerly, Sarah lifted the gift box up. "What's inside?"

"You have to open it to find out."

Sarah gently shook the box. "Jareth, why wouldn't my family be ready for it if it isn't an engagement ring?"

"I said yet." Jareth moved closer to her.

Sarah glanced at him. "Jareth?"

"Open it, Precious."

Slowly, she began to unwrapped the gift. When she reached the box inside, Sarah stopped and looked at it. It looked like a jewelry store box, about the size for a necklace. She glanced at Jareth again. "Jareth, what exactly is this?"

Jareth gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Open your gift, Sarah."

Taking a deep breath, Sarah slowly opened the box. Sitting nicely among a plush black velvet, a silver necklace with a heart cut emerald pendant shined up at her. "Oh, Jareth." Slowly she lifted it from the box. "I don't know when I can wear it, but it's beautiful."

Gently taking it from her and placing it around her neck, Jareth leaned closer to her. "I'm sure you'll think of a time you can wear it."

Sarah looked down at the pendant. "You're right. My family would think too much of this if they knew about it. I can't even think of a good way to explain it to them."

Jareth rested his chin on top of her head. "You other gift will be more appropriate to give with your family."

"I'm only hope it."

Sighing, Jareth held on to Sarah. "I have to go soon. Toby will come to wake you very soon."

Sarah looked longingly at the necklace. "So I need to take it off."

"Unfortunately, yes you do." With a gesture of his hand, the necklace disappeared from her neck and was placed back inside the box. "Don't worry about your stepmother or anyone else for that matter finding it. As long as the box is closed they won't see it, but do keep it out of Toby's sight."

"That's good to know. So I could take it with me to school and not have to worry about it getting stolen?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Sarah leaned back against Jareth. "So when will you officially arrive?"

"Around two, I think. Would that be appropriate?"

"Sounds find to me. Almost everyone shows up around 1:30."

"When will we need eat?"

"Around four, but you can come early and help me deal with Trevor."

"Is your stepmother still demanding we end our relationship?"

"Oh, yeah. You impressed my dad which helps. Don't forget Marie will be here."

"Do you know why she wasn't pushing you to date Trevor?"

"No, but I'm glad she never did."

"Hmm."

"Jareth?"

"Maybe she knows something that your stepmother doesn't."

"Or Irene does know and doesn't care."

Down the hall came the sound of a door slamming open. Then a young voice yelling, "IT'S CHRISTMAS! EVERYONE GET UP!"

Jareth sighed. "Well, it seems I have to go."

Sarah pouted. "I wish you didn't have to go."

Jareth smiled. "Be careful, Sarah. I could grant it."

"Would it be so bad?"

"No, but then you wouldn't be able to celebrate Christmas with Toby."

Sarah sighed. "That's true. So I'll see you around two?"

Jareth kissed the top of her head. "I may arrive earlier, but yes."

"Mhm, kay."

Reluctantly, Jareth removed his arm from around Sarah. "I will see then, Precious."

And then he was gone. Then Toby began to bang on her door. "Sarah, get up! It's Christmas!"

Sighing, Sarah hid the closed box under a stuff animal and stood up. "I'm coming, Toby."

"HURRY UP!"

Quickly grabbing her robe and putting both it and her slippers on, Sarah made her way to her door. Damn, she had only gotten him one thing, and it seemed he had gotten her at least two. She would have to think of something. Shaking her head, Sarah opened the door and made her way downstairs. Christmas had officially begun in the Williams's household.

* * *

><p>Well, there is the first chapter. Hope you all like it. And yes, Sarah forgot to brush her hair and Jareth saw he with her horrid bed hair. But of course he didn't mention it.<p>

The goblins will make an appearance, but I think Toby will have the funny role this time. Nothing is funnier or cutier than a little kid on Christmas.

Hopefully you all had a great Thanksgiving. For the first time ever my family had a fried turkey. No fires. Actually, it was better than the roasted turkey, but we only had half of it since my cousin took the rest to his in-laws. :( I wanted to bring some of it home, but we ate it all.

Our outdoor Christmas decorations are up. As well as our Christmas tree, Rudolph came on last night (Nov. 29), and our tradition is when Rudolph comes on we put the tree up. The yard gave me some problems. We have a fairly large front yard, well we have a large side yard on the side of the house that faces a rather busy street. I wasn't able to put things exactly where I wish I could, but it's more than last year.

Now review if you please. Remember these are your little Christmas/birthday gifts to me. For those you have forgotten or don't know, my birthday is the day after Christmas.

Celecia Leigh goes off to sit on her bed and begins work on Chapter 2

Till next time.

CL


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hello, all my lovely readers. It's now December. I'm counting the days till Christmas. I turn into a little kid this time of year, annoying my dad and brother. I'm playing Christmas music all year long ( I couldn't really this year since my CD player broke, but I still have the radio and it allows me to play my MP3 player.)

Now to the replies to the reviews for Chapter 1. Any review given after this update will be replied to by pm unless I can't. I respond to all reviews.

Rhiannon – Thank you. Glad you like them. Thanks for the review.

Notwritten – Thanks for the review.

blueyzangel – Glad you do. Thanks for the review.

Rosakara – I'm hurrying to update.

LittleFairyMaiden – Thanks for the review.

Shadow Shauwna – Thanks. Missed you on _Turkey__Baster._

LadySoy – Lol. You'll have to wait and see.

This story will have a bit more drama. You'll see what I mean. I'm planning for it to be mostly lighthearted. I don't know how long this series will go. I could have it go till next year, but the truth is I have no real idea where this story or series is going. There's no plan. I'm just winging it. So let's first finish this story, and then I'll think about it.

Oh, sorry, but I've got to do this. (Does a happy dance.) Alabama is going to the BCS Championship! ROLL TIDE ROLL!

Now to Chapter 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sarah stood in front of her closet with damp hair and only in her underwear, trying to decide on what to wear. Normally, she didn't really care on the holidays. She wasn't trying to impress anyone in Irene's family, but now she wanted to dress nice for Jareth. Earlier, only when she had arrived in the living room did she realize what a mess her hair had been. Well, he'd seen her at her worst, and he hadn't said anything about her horrid bed hair. But now, today, she needed something festive to wear.

She didn't really feel like jeans and sweater. Maybe a dress or skirt, but which one. Sarah looked at her wardrobe. There were some summer dresses, none really for winter. She only had two skirts, but they didn't give her the right vibe. So it would be jeans and a sweater. Good think Hoggle had given her a nice dark emerald one last night as a Christmas gift.

Pulling a pair of dark dyed jeans out, Sarah also grabbed a pair of wedged boots off the floor of the closet. She sat the jeans on her bed and the boots beside it on the floor. She took the sweater out of the box and placed it beside the jeans. Then went in search of socks. After finding a matching pair and putting them on, Sarah pulled on the jeans. Sitting down at her vanity, she applied her makeup. Then she slipped on the sweater. Finally she pulled her hair off her face and pinned it back.

Glancing at herself in the mirror one last time, Sarah quickly left and made her way downstairs.

XOXOX

Squeak sat beside the throne hurriedly eating the last of the chocolate the Lady had given him the night before. Only he and select other had been welcomed to the Lady's house where she gave them all a little gift.

The little beaked goblin had not seen the King all morning. None of them had. Squeak wanted to go see the Lady, but she had told him and the others not to visit her till she sent word for them to return.

Squeak sighed. He liked the Lady's closet more than the Castle. It was more comfortable among the Lady's things. There was nothing that comfortable here in the Castle.

Suddenly, the King appeared in the mostly empty throne room. He walked over to his throne and then sprawled out on it.

Squeak looked up at his king. "What's wrong, King?"

The King looks down at him. "Nothing is wrong. I am trying to decide what to wear when I go spend the day with Sarah."

"You going to see Lady?" Squeak stood up and looked at his monarch.

"You are not going. We will not have a repeat of last month."

Squeak frowned as best he could. "But..."

"No, buts. No goblins are allowed back into Sarah's home until she welcomes you back."

Squeak pouted. He really wanted to to go back to the Lady's closet.

The King sighed. "I wonder what Sarah's going to wear." He conjured a crystal orb into his hand and looked into it. Slowly, the King smiled.

Squeak left the King to his crystal viewing.

XOXOX

Jareth smiled down at the crystal orb in his hand as he watched Sarah prancing around her room in black lace undergarments. He then watched as she readied herself for the day. So she was wearing a dark green sweater and dark jeans. Hmm, he could wear all black again, but he needed to be a bit more festive, since it seemed that was what Sarah was going for with her clothing.

Tossing the crystal over his shoulder, he waited for it to shatter before he made a gesture and disappeared from his throne. Reappearing in his bed chamber, Jareth gestured again. A claw foot tub appeared by the fire with perfectly heated water. Time for him to bathe.

After his bath, Jareth stood in front of a full length mirror wrapped only in a towel around his waist. His wardrobe was opened to his side. "Dark jeans would go wonderfully with Sarah's outfit, but I refuse to wear green." He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled a pair of jeans out much like the pair he worn a month ago. He hung the jeans from the door. "Hmm, since Sarah's wearing a sweater, it might be a good idea if I wear one, but maybe in a nice red, instead." He pulled a sweater out. With a gesture, Jareth stood in a dark crimson sweater, dark jeans, and a pair of his boots. Looking over himself in the mirror, he nodded. "Now what coat would go with this?" Turning back to the wardrobe, he began to search for a fashionable Above ground men's winter coat. After a few minutes, he pulled out a dark gray wool coat. "This work." He slipped the coat over his sweater and buttoned it up.

After taking a final look at himself in the mirror, Jareth made a gesture with his hand, and he then disappeared.

XOXOX

Toby was jumping up and down. "Please, Sarah. Pretty please."

Sarah smiled at her brother. "Let me get my coat, first."

"Hurry up. I want to ride my new bike before everyone gets here."

Sarah shook her head as she pulled on her coat. Then she put on her coat. Then she put on her gloves. "All right, go on. I'll bring your bike down."

Toby held open the front door as his sister carried his shiny new bike out of the house. Sarah sat it down on the front porch.

"Toby, go see if Dad wants to come watch."

"K. I'll be right back." Toby disappeared into the house.

Sarah carried the bike down the few steps to the walk way. She turned as Toby and their father came out.

"I've got the camera, Sarah."

"Good idea, Dad."

Robert Williams handed the camera to his daughter. "You film, while I help, Toby."

All right." Sarah watched as her father put Toby's new helmet on his head and helped him to get on his first bike.

Smiling, Sarah filmed as her brother learned to ride his bike, with training wheels of course. This was a great family movement. Both Toby and their dad were smiling and laughing.

"What are you doing? He'll get dirty before everyone gets here."

Sighing, Sarah stopped recording. Leave it to Irene to ruin a perfect family moment.

Robert looked at his wife. "Relax, Irene, I'm right beside him. It's his first bike. What kid doesn't ride a bike they got for Christmas on Christmas? Besides you family would understand."

"Robert, get him off that thing and back inside. I'm going to have to find something else for him to wear now."

"Irene, he hasn't fallen. He doesn't need to change. He's fine."

Sarah glanced at her stepmother. The woman was beyond angry. Why couldn't she relax and understand that no one would mind a five year old being a little dirty because he had been out riding his bike on Christmas?

Toby picked as he looked at Sarah. Sarah sighed and walked over to him. She whispered, "come on, we'll go put it in the garage."

Toby nodded as he got off,. The Williams siblings pushed the still shiny bike back to the garage with the sounds of the senior Williams's fight in the background.

* * *

><p>Well, there's Chapter 2. I know it's getting a bit serious, but I wanted to play off Irene's reactions from Thanksgiving. She wants everything to be perfect. She's the king of woman who would stuff Toby in an outfit that no child should be in.<p>

Hope you did like Toby. I'll have more of him acting like a normal five year old at Christmas. The goblins will be make but not as big a part as before. I think.

Next chapter I think the family and Jareth will arrive. So review if you please.

Celecia Leigh goes off to work on Chapter 3.

CL


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, all. So we're to Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. The family and Jareth make their appearances, but it's mostly Jareth. This was almost fourteen pages long hand written. Then I edited it a bit and took some things out. I'm going to work hard to get this finished before Christmas.

Replies to reviews for Chapter 2 as of time of update. Please review for previous chapters or this one after the next update. I will reply to those review with pms.

Marauder no. Five – Sorry you didn't notice that I had already began the story for Christmas.

notwritten – Thanks for the review.

aserene – Well, glad you like it. Be sure to read my other works not just this series. Do as you wish, but hey for three years in a row a team from the State of Alabama has gone to the Championship. That has to make us look good. Thanks for the review.

Kaytori – Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

FireShifter – Glad you like it. I sorta based Irene off of Kate Gosselin. Thanks for the review.

Well, lets begin Chapter 3. Enjoy.

CL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Sarah sighed as she set the table. Where was he? She glanced at the clock. It wasn't two yet, but she had hoped he would show up earlier. The Maxwell clan had already been in the house for half an hour. Right now Toby and his younger cousins, against his mother's wishes, were outside playing in the snow.

Trevor had not really bugged her, but he did keep asking where her boyfriend was. Marie was keeping Trevor away from her for the most part, but she couldn't stop the looks he was giving her. Sarah was doing her best to ignore him, but Irene still kept trying to push her to spend time with the jerk. Why was Irene trying to still get her to date Trevor, when she knew Sarah was already dating Jareth?

Knock. Knock. Knock. Finally, or was it the kids? Sarah set down a fork and quickly made her way to the front door, hearing Irene and Marie talking in the kitchen and her father and the other men in the den. Opening the door, Sarah held back a laugh as she got her first look of Jareth. The great and mighty Goblin King had been attacked by a single snow ball to the head. Behind him, Sarah could hear the sound of triumphant laughter.

Jareth glared at her and all but growled, "don't laugh. May I come in and clean off?"

Sarah smiled slightly. "Come on. We need to get the snow off."

Jareth walked in and took of his coat. He looked at the white snow against the wool. "I would use magic," he whispered, "but they know that they hit me."

"True enough." Sarah took the coat and placed it on a hanger from the hall closet. "So who got you?"

"Your lovely little brother, of course."

Sarah walked over tot he still opened front door. "Toby, come here!"

Toby walked up onto the porch, half of him covered in snow. "I wasn't aiming at him. Josh pushed me as I was throwing towards Kristy."

"Doesn't matter."

Toby looked past her at Jareth. "Sorry."

Jareth nodded. "All's forgiven, Toby."

"Kay, so can I go back and play?"

Sarah smiled. "Go on."

Shaking her head, Sarah shut the door. Turning back to Jareth, she sighed. "Any permanent damage?"

"I'm fine."

Sarah nodded. "Well, we better let everyone else know you're here."

"Have your stepmother and her nephew been bothering you?"

"Yes, but not as bad as before."

Jareth walked over to her. "I'm here. Don't worry."

Just then her father walked into the foyer.

"Ah, Jareth. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"I'm sorry if I'm a tad late."

"No, you're fine." Robert shook his head. "I don't know why she has you setting the table two hours before we're going to eat, Sarah."

"I don't, either."

"Well, go on. Don't worry about the table."

Sarah kissed her father's cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

"I'll take the heat about the table. Now go on. I doubt he'll want to go back outside. Go on into the living room since no one's in there."

"Kay."

Robert nodded and then left them to themselves.

Sighing, Sarah gestured towards the empty room. "Well, we'll have some privacy til Trevor and Irene find out you're here."

Jareth walked over to her and wrapped an arm around hr waist. "Don't fret, Precious. I'll take care of it."

"No, Cleaners."

"No Cleaners, I promise."

Sarah nodded. "Good. So I'm guessing we have like thirty minutes or less before Irene comes yelling at me about the table."

"I can always give us a bit more."

"No, reordering time."

"Unless absolutely necessary."

"Fine."

Jareth chuckled against her hair,"all will go as well as it can. I'll do my best to make sure they do not ruin today for anyone."

Sighing, Sarah lead Jareth into the decorated living room. The couple sat down on the sofa opposite the cold fire place.

"So what about my gift for later?"

Jareth grinned. "It's going under the tree, Precious. You'll just have to be patient."

Sarah pouted. "But?"

"No, Sarah."

Sighing, Sarah snuggled up against him. "Fine, don't tell me."

Jareth wrapped his arms around her middle. "I promise it will be wroth the wait, Love."

"It better be."

Jareth chuckled as he placed his chin on the top of her head. "I'm wondering about my gift, though."

Sarah almost jumped. His gift! Damn, how could her single little gift compare to the necklace and what ever else he had gotten for her. What was she going to do?"

Marie walked in with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. "Well, hello, Jareth," she said with a smile. After placing the mugs on coasters on the coffee table, Marie placed her hands on her hips. "Don't worry about Irene. She doesn't know you haven't finished the table yet. I'm keeping her from noticing. Also, she doesn't know Jareth's here yet." Shaking her head, Marie lowered her arms. "I have no idea why she has you setting the table two hours before we're going to eat." Winking at them before she walked out, Marie smiled. "I won't tell her where you are if she ask."

Jareth pulled Sarah closer to him. "How much more time to you want?"

Sarah closed her eyes. "I said no reordering time, Jareth."

"I could give us another hour or more. Alone."

Sighing, Sarah snuggled closer to him. "No, Jareth. I'm getting hungry, and the only stuff to eat is in the den with the others."

"Ahm."

Sarah opened her eyes and found her father holding a platter, standing in the door way.'

Robert walked in and sat the platter on the coffee table beside the mugs. "Well, here's something to hold you over. Be careful not to make a mess."

"We will, Dad."

Robert nodded and left them, most likely returning to the den.

Sarah unwrapped herself from Jareth before she grabbed a mug and a gingerbread cookie from the platter. "Eat up. Irene doesn't allow eating or drinking in here unless she's entertaining some big wig from Dad's office."

* * *

><p>This didn't turn into what I had planned. Jareth and Sarah refused to share this chapter.<p>

Well, review if you please.

Celecia Leigh goes off and quickly begins work on the next chapter and maybe the one after that.

CL


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so so sorry that I haven't finished or at least updated this till now. Thanks for the review.

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed.

So on with the show.

CL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The throne room was full of noise. Goblins were hanging from the ceiling and the walls. Most were drunk, and they were all singing. Only when the King was around could the cretins sing, without him well you would wish for death or unconscious.

Any one with sense was nowhere near the castle now, but they felt sorry for the fools who had gone or remained in the castle. The king would not be happy when he discovered the goblins had been singing again.

XOXOX

Jareth looked up and down the dinning table. He glanced at Sarah as her father lead the family in the blessing. Sarah was mouthing the words, but she wasn't really saying them. Once the blessing was done, the food began to be past around. Anything Sarah put on her plate, he put a bit of it on his own. He was willing to try most of the food, but there were some that he couldn't really see anyone eating. What was a jell-o mold, any way?

The family chatted among themselves. Jareth chatted with Sarah on his left and Toby on his right. In fact, they were the only ones really paying attention to him. Marie was talking with her sister. She gave him a wink. She had to be keeping her sister from talking to him.

The food was good. Jareth couldn't disagree with that. The meal went by fairly quickly. Then the children began to beg everyone to come to the family room, where the tree was located.

Jareth sat beside Sarah on the floor as the gifts were beginning to be past out. She glanced at him, and then at her brother as he handed her a gift.

She had to be thinking about his mentioning she had yet another gift. It wasn't under the tree. He would give it to her before he left to return to the Underground.

After about ten minutes, the family room was full of paper, and the kids were gone playing with their new gifts. Jareth helped Sarah clean up the wrapping paper and carry a few bags out to the trash.

On their way back inside, Jareth noticed that some of the extended family was preparing to leave. He glanced over at Sarah.

"Almost everyone leaves around six. Some have to travel a good ways home, and some do go somewhere else to spend the day with more family."

Jareth nodded. "Can we find a quiet private place? I wish to give you, you're other gift."

Sarah raised her eyebrow at him, "now?"

"I have to leave around the same time as them, Precious."

Sighing, Sarah gestured towards the living room. "Come on."

The pair walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa once again.

"So what is it?"

Jareth smirked. "Close your eyes."

Sarah closed her eyes. Quickly, he got his surprise ready above them.

"All right, you can open them."

Sarah looked around her. "I don't see anything."

Jareth chuckled. "Look up, Sarah."

Sarah looked up towards the ceiling. Her eyes grew larger as she realized what was hanging above them.

"Mistletoe?"

Jareth moved closer to her. "Not quite."

Sarah lowered her eyes.

Jareth moved even closer to her and slowly began to wrap his arms around her. "Don't you know what one is supposed to do under the mistletoe, Sarah?"

"Of course, I do."

"Did you know it was once thought to have the power to bestow fertility?"

"I knew something like that."

"Also, to kiss under it was a way to show that you intended to marry."

Sarah glared at him. "You said you would give me time."

"I'll give you all the time you need, but I have every intention to make you my wife, Sarah."

"I know that, but back off."

"Just one little kiss, Sarah."

"I'll kiss you, but without the mistletoe."

"Fine," with a wave of his hand the plant was gone. "Happy now?"

"Yes."

Jareth leaned forward. "So where's my kiss?"

Sarah sighed, then quickly leaned forward and kissed, but it didn't end like she had planned. She had planned for a quick little kiss, but Jareth refused to allow her off that easy. He pulled her hair out of her messy little bun and wrapped his hand in her long hair. Slightly pulling her head back, he began to kiss down her neck.

She was gasping, but Jareth knew she was enjoying it.

Suddenly, he released her and moved slightly away from her.

Sarah tried to catch her breath, as Toby walked in.

"Sarah, Mom, says you have to come say goodbye to everyone."

Jareth grinned at the boy. "She'll be right there."

Toby nodded, "kay." He walked back out.

Jareth looked at Sarah. She was glaring at him.

"You cheat. That wasn't a kiss."

"Yes it was. Now you better get going. I can't wait to see my gift, Precious."

Sarah swallowed and quickly got off the sofa. "You stay here."

Jareth smirked as Sarah walked out of the room. Things were going a bit more to his likening now.

* * *

><p>So there you go. Maybe one more chapter. I'll try to get it finished soon.<p>

So review if you please.

CL


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews.

Now on with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Sarah walked into her room and shut the door. Damn. Damn. The gift she had gotten for Jareth wasn't anything compared to the necklace he had given her. How could, well anything she could afford, be good enough for a king? She had to be quick. Irene would come up and start yelling at her for being in her room, while family was visiting. Quickly, she opened the drawer of her vanity and took out the little box and rushed back out.

She made her way back to the living room. Sarah almost had to smirk when she entered the door way to find that Jareth had sprawled out on the sofa. He smirked at her as came into the room.

"There you are, Precious."

Sarah held back a groan. "Comfy?"

Jareth smirked, "very. Care to join me?"

Sarah shook her head. "Sit up; I've got your gift."

"Ah, my present." Jareth sat up and then patted the place beside him. "Have a seat, Precious."

Slowly, Sarah walked over to the sofa. She held out the small gift. "Here you go."

Jareth gently took the package from her. "I'm not opening it until you sit down beside me, Sarah."

Sighing, Sarah sat down beside him. "Happy now?"

Jareth nodded with a smirk. "Of course." He gently shook the box. "So what's inside, my little Sarah?"

"You have to open it to find out, Jareth."

He unwrapped it painstakingly slow. Then Jareth opened the box to find a pair of gold colored owl cufflinks. He then smiled. "Why, Sarah, these are lovely."

"They aren't real. I saw them at a shop near my school."

XOXOX

Jareth wasn't paying her any mind. They might not be real, but the fact that his Sarah had actually gotten him something, made him want to dance, but he held himself in check.

He had thought that she was lying and hadn't gotten him anything, which would have been fine with him. To him just spending time with her was gift enough. He glanced at her. She looked like she was worried if he would like her inexpensive gift.

"They're wonderful, Sarah."

He saw the slight look of relief on her face.

"Really? It's nothing like the necklace you gave me, but it's the best I could do."

Jareth shook his head. "Sarah, I'm just glad you got me anything. I don't mind that they aren't real gold. It's the meaning behind the gift more than the gift itself."

"So what did the Peach Dream mean?"

Why did she have to bring that up?

"Sarah, now is not a good time to talk about that."

"Start talking or no more dates."

Jareth sighed. "It was a way to stall you as well as give you one of her dreams."

Sarah looked at him. What was that look in her eye?

"You sure that's al1?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sarah sighed. "All right." She glanced out into the hall. "I think it's time you headed on your way."

He almost pouted. "Really? I could add more time."

Sarah shook her head. "No, Jareth. Everyone else will be leaving soon."

Sighing, Jareth watched as Sarah stood up. "Do you really want me to leave this early?"

Sarah hid her face. "If you don't go soon, I'm fairly sure Irene would throw you out."

Jareth stood up. "I can deal with her. I seem to have your father and Toby on my side. So I doubt very much she would be able to throw me out."

Sarah sighed. "Jareth, don't. I'm exhausted."

"Like I said I could give us some more time, Precious."

Shaking her head again, Sarah looked at him. "Jareth, I'm going to have to deal with Irene after you leave. She's going to go on about letting Toby outside playing in the snow. Not to mention his riding his new bike this morning."

"I know, but I can come back."

Sarah smirked at him. "I doubt you will be able to. Who knows what the goblins have done while you've been gone?"

"I'll make them clean it, but I don't want to leave you do deal with that woman alone."

"I won't be. I've got my dad and Toby. Dad's starting to see what I've seen since the beginning now. It's going to be hard on Toby if they get a divorce."

"You think it will come to that?"

"Eventually. Dad's a lawyer, and I know before they got married that they signed a prenup. I know some of what was covered, but they never mentioned kids. So Toby may be pulled a part."

"You're more a mother to him than she is."

"Dad knows that, Toby knows that, I know that, but a judge might not believe us."

"If it comes to that, Sarah, I'll do what I can."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I do what I can to make sure Toby is in the best possible environment."

"No bog."

Jareth smirked. "Of course, not."

"I mean it. The legal system doesn't work by you bogging people."

"It does in my kingdom."

"Not here." Sighing, Sarah moved away from him a bit. "My world doesn't work like yours does."

"At least in my world, you and Toby would be safe."

"Don't, Jareth. Just don't."

"If you have need of me for anything, call me."

He felt at a lost as what do. Sarah was trying to hide her emotions, her pain, but he could see it. She remembered the pain her parent's divorce had caused her. She didn't want Toby going through that.

"You know I will."

"Are you angry with me, Sarah? I'm only trying to help."

"I know," Sarah signed. "I'm just worried."

Jareth walked over and wrapped Sarah in his arms. "Toby's well being is as important to me as it is to you, but he's more his parent's responsibility, not yours."

"It is mine. I wished him away."

"You did, but you won him back."

"True, but…"

"No, buts. Now since I have to go, would you escort me to the door."

"Sure, come on."

Jareth loosened his arms. The pair walked into the hall. Sarah got him his coat.

"So when will I see you next?"

"How about New Years?"

"Maybe. I'll send word if it's ok. I don't know how the house is going to be in a few hours, much less a few days from now."

Jareth put on his coat. "I understand. Remember you need only call."

"I know."

Sarah opened the door for him. "I did have a great time, Jareth."

Jareth smirked. "As did I." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out into the snow.

Things were better than he had planned some what, but what he had wanted had not happened.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long delay. I am working on the plan for my fortieth story here on the site. It will be a Laby story. It's going to be a long one. So please review if you wish.<p>

I had planned to do a New Years and Valetines stories, but well seeing as it took me till March to finish this, I didn't do them. I might do a follow up soon. I don't know.


End file.
